


Morning Cuddle

by later2nite, Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/later2nite/pseuds/later2nite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Cuddle Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddle

I think I love mornings best. 

His warm skin smells like sleep while I lightly trace along his pecs and abs. Even now, when his muscles are relaxed, the hard ridges and bumps are visible as my fingertips skim over his body. 

He deserves to sleep late. He’s put in so many long nights rebuilding Babylon after the bombing, not to mention the countless hours he works overtime at Kinnetik. 

I try to get out of bed without waking him.

“Hey, where’re you going?” His voice almost a whisper, he reaches for me and pulls me back into his arms. 

“Go back to sleep. I’ll make us breakfast in bed.”

“I’ve got some protein snacks for you right here.”

I laugh softly and bury my face in his chest. “Believe it or not, I’m hungry for some real food.”

“You’re turning me down?” he mumbles into my hair. “I’ve only been here 24 hours, and you’re already choosing food over me.”

“Pretty strange, I know.” My tongue laps around his nipple and flicks the nub. I soak up the noises he makes, filing them away for future reference. God, I’ve missed him. 

He tilts my face toward his and kisses my lips. “Why don’t we go out for breakfast?”

He knows me so well. I jump out of bed, laughing. “I’d love to.” Pulling him into the shower with me, it takes us twice as long to get clean as it does when I shower alone, but it’s also twice as fun.

An hour later we finally find a diner he’s willing to try. He runs next door to buy a New York Times while we wait for the food to arrive. Reading the paper together and glancing at the news on the TV above the counter, I smile at how easily we’ve fallen into our routine. We may live in different cities at the moment, but we usually see each other every other weekend. It works for us.

When I come back from the men’s room, he’s searching through my bag for a pen. Taking a bite of my eggs, I rattle through the section of the Times where the crossword puzzle is, fold the page in half, and place it between us on the table. I know the first three Across clues as soon as I check them out. Thank God, because he’s in charge of the Down clues and is rarely stumped. The pressure!

We spend the rest of the morning cuddled up close to each other in the booth, nursing a pot of coffee while the city that never sleeps wakes up on the other side of the window.


End file.
